dataportfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth Scott (politician)
Elizabeth Scott is a public speaker and unsuccessful Republican candidate for the Washington House of Representatives in the 2010 elections against Democrat State Representative Marko Liias for the 21st Legislative District (L.D.), a L.D. encompassing parts of Lynnwood, Mukilteo, Mountlake Terrace and Edmonds, where she lives with her husband Paul and their three children. She attracted substantial press coverage for a Republican candidate in a "heavily Democratic district" and "a Democratic stronghold" , due in part to her open affiliation with the controversial Tea Party. Despite Scott being the sole Republican candidate for the district without a general election endorsement from either the local media or her defeated GOP challenger in the top two primary, she upset expectations of many in the local media by winning the most votes of any Republican candidate for the district since Renee Radcliff Sinclair's re-election in 2000. She has announced on her Facebook page that she plans to run again. Background A self-identified strong proponent of individual rights and liberties, she has been a featured speaker at Tea Party events in Everett, Monroe, Olympia, and Puyallup from Tax Day 2009 until the present, speaking to audiences as large as four thousand people. In 2009, Scott served on the Edmonds Citizens' Levy Review Committee, where she argued against a proposed multi-million dollar tax increase. A self-described "Midwest farm girl," Scott is also a member of the Washington State Farm Bureau, the National Rifle Association, and the Snohomish County Chapter of the Citizens' Alliance for Property Rights. 2010 Campaign Scott first gained media attention on Tax Day, April 15, 2009, when she was speaking at a rally in Everett, WA, where hundreds protested large government bailouts, debt, spending and taxes. At that event she publicly considered her first-time run for public office. On July 4, she announced her candidacy for 21st Legislative District State Representative, position 2. On Sunday, August 23, 2009, her expected campaign launch was reported in the Everett Herald regional newspaper. One of four candidates in the top-two primary, Scott advanced to the general election with 32.6% of the vote. She was endorsed by state Republican leaders including Attorney General Rob McKenna and U.S. Senate candidate Dino Rossi. In the general election, she reportedly won over 21,000 votes (45.6%), yet Liias still comfortably won by a margin of about 4,000 votes. . Nonetheless, she won a larger share of the vote than any Republican candidate for the district since 2000 , exceeding local media expectations. . She expressed her desire to run again on her Facebook page. In Quotes Some quotes used by Elizabeth Scott in her campaign are listed below: * "Now is the time for the rest of us to step up and fix the mess in Olympia." * "Life. Liberty. Property." - Campaign Slogan. * "Three out of four Washington State legislators have never worked in the private sector, or created a dollar; as a teenager I worked with my younger brother and sister to farm 80 acres, from preparing the ground, to harvest, to deciding when to sell the grain so I could save for college. Hard work brings rewards, but not if government is failing to protect your liberty to create wealth." References External links * Campaign Website * Letter to Editor by Elizabeth Scott * Bio of Elizabeth Scott * Campaign YouTube Channel videos of Elizabeth Scott Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American political candidates Category:People from Snohomish County, Washington Category:Seattle Pacific University alumni Category:Southern Illinois University Carbondale alumni Category:Washington (U.S. state) Republicans Category:Women in Washington (U.S. state) politics